


puppy

by theyoungestoftwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda?, Lots of dialogue, Multi, Sick Fic, could be pre-relationship?? if you squint hard enough, happy birthday kitten!!, i really have no idea what the fuck this is, just myeon taking care of yeollie, kim bros are mentioned, please like it anyway, pure fluff, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestoftwo/pseuds/theyoungestoftwo
Summary: Chanyeol was dying. Kind of.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	puppy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY BABY NONNIE'S BIRTHDAY  
> WOOOO  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NONNIE  
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
> sorry im too broke to buy you an actual present :(

Chanyeol closed his eyes, taking in a rattling breath. Breathing hurt. His head hurt. He was dizzy. Chanyeol was dying and his best friend was an absolute jerk for leaving him alone to die by himself. Everyone knows that it’s only fair to die with someone by your side. What if Chanyeol had important things to tell someone and he would never get to, especially now that he was in a 24-hour pharmacy, looking through all the liquid medicine. It was really all Jongin’s fault. ‘It’s just a cold,’ he said. 

Chanyeol should ground him. After he found something that helped him feel better. 

Why were there so many options? Pills, syrup, lozenges, and even tea? What would all of these be used for? Is there a difference? Chanyeol wouldn’t have had to worry about it, but Jongin’s date took precedence over his own brother it seemed. 

Jongin really deserved to be grounded. 

Especially after making Chanyeol walk to this pharmacy, by himself at 2 am on the coldest day of the year. Chanyeol was only going to get worse now. He should tell Minseok. He’d probably yell at Jongin. 

But that wasn’t fair. Jongin didn’t deserve that. He was finally on a date with that girl he had been all crushing on for the better part of a year. If Chanyeol’s crush had asked him out, Jongin would be on his own too. So, maybe Jongin ditching him was valid, but only barely. Chanyeol didn’t have a crush though. 

God, why were there so many options? Chanyeol rubbed his runny nose on the sleeve of his hoodie, grimacing after he did. This was the third hoodie he changed into today. He needed to by tissues while he was here. And maybe those cherry gummy candies. Those seemed good. 

“Excuse me, but are you okay?” Chanyeol looked up from where he was staring at the label of the Nyquil. And then he looked up a few inches, making eye contact with a boy who looked very sleep deprived. The dark circles under his eyes were so purple they looked like bruises. If Chanyeol wasn’t dying he would be concerned for the other guy. Chanyeol almost ignored him but he had absolutely no idea what the fuck he was doing and perhaps the other guy could help. No harm in trying at least. 

“Will this medicine fix me?” The other boy looked thoroughly confused, setting his bright red shopping basket full of energy drinks and instant noodles on the ground before grabbing the cough syrup. 

“Well, are you coughing?” The other dude asked, looking Chanyeol up and down. Chanyeol shrugged. 

“Sometimes.” 

“Do you have a fever?” The smaller boy asked. Chanyeol shrugged again. 

“Runny nose?” A nod.

“Congestion?” Another nod. The boy looked at the bottle and nodded. 

“Seems like it would help.” He handed the bottle back. “You might want to get the double pack though. It will help beat the funk faster. And some soup.”

“And tissues, I need tissues, too,” Chanyeol added. The other boy huffed out a laugh and nodded. 

“Tissues too then.” The boy picked up his basket and started to walk away. Chanyeol figured it was only fair to call out a ‘thank you’ but it seemed like his vocal cords finally decided to die. Awesome. So, of course, Chanyeol did the smart thing: he started to cough his lungs out as he tried to say words. His most attractive look to date. He was sure. Sweat stained clothes, bed head, patchy red skin and now he was hacking up a lung? Sexy. The boy turned around again, worry in his eyes. Chanyeol waved him off. The boy didn’t listen. 

“Dude are you okay?” Chanyeol nodded, throwing up a thumbs up. The boy didn’t seem convinced if his raised eyebrows were anything to go by. Finally, Chanyeol’s diaphragm and lungs decided to give him a break and he glanced at the boy. 

“How did you get here?” He asked, blonde hair looking yellow due to the lights above his head. His eyes were dark but Chanyeol saw something akin to worry in them. 

“I walked,” Chanyeol answered, his voice hoarse from the coughing fit he had. The other boy nodded before shooting out a hand. Chanyeol just looked at it.

“I’m Junmyeon.” Chanyeol smiled and almost shook his hand before he realized that his hands are probably covered in germs and he didn’t need to get this stranger sick. That was just rude. 

“Chanyeol. I would totally shake your hand if I hadn’t, you know, coughed into them,” he spoke, trying to sound apologetic. The other boy- he should probably start calling him Junmyeon- just laughed. Chanyeol took it as a win. 

“Go get your tissues, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon picked up his basket again, turning around to head to the register before pausing again. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol paused his search to look for the tissue section to glance at the older boy. 

“Do I know you?” Junmyeon asked. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. His mind was such a fog he had no idea what to say. He was sure he would have recognized him if he weren’t sicker than a dog. Sick brain made thinking hard. 

“Maybe?” Chanyeol hummed. “Your name is kind of familiar.”

“Do you know a Kim Jongin? Or Kim Minseok? Or Kim Jongdae?” Junmyeon asked and Chanyeol lit up. Maybe sick brain wasn’t that bad. 

“JUNMYEON HYUNG! You’re back home from college! How was it?” He chirped, a smile taking over his face. Junmyeon just smiled but he still looked confused. “Oh! Park Chanyeol, Jongin’s friend?” 

Junmyeon’s smile got even wider at the revelation. Chanyeol giggled quietly. 

“You didn’t grow into your ears.” Chanyeol’s smile fell into a pout. 

“I’m sick and you’re going to treat me like this? You’re supposed to be the nice one,” Chanyeol spoke, huffing before he turned away. “Meanie.”

“And to think I was going to drive you home,” Junmyeon teased. Chanyeol paused. 

“Really?” Junmyeon snorted, sounding like he was almost offended. 

“Of course. You’re running a fever, why the hell would I let you walk home alone? Especially now that I know you’re the only kid who actually listened to me.”

“Jongin made me come alone,” Chanyeol snitched. He grew a little prideful at the sneer that Junmyeon took over. 

“I raised him better than that,” the older man huffed. “Go get your tissues and meet me at the counter. Let’s get you home.” Chanyeol nodded before finding the tissues and making his way to the cashier, seeing his hyung there at the counter. 

“Put your basket up, I’m paying for your stuff,” Junmyeon smiled. Chanyeol pouted. 

“No. I have the money.” He asserted.

“I’m paying.” Junmyeon glared at him. 

“No.” Chanyeol glared right back, trying to look intimidating while he was sure he looked pathetic.

“Yes.” Junmyeon pushed the basket toward the cashier who looked thoroughly uncomfortable. Chanyeol relented for the sake of them. 

“Then I’m paying you back.” He compromised. 

“No, you aren’t.” Junmyeon ignored him, sliding his card through the machine. 

“Hyung,” Chanyeol whined. 

“Puppy,” Junmyeon whined back. The cashier cleared his throat. 

“Here are your bags sir. Have a good night.” Chanyeol huffed and grabbed the bags before Junmyeon could, sticking his tongue out when Junmyeon looked at him disappointed. The two walked out of the store and to Junmyeon’s car, placing the bags in the back. 

“Wait, hold on!” Junmyeon searched through the bags and grabbed a small puppy plush and handing it to Chanyeol. 

“A pup for the pup,” he smiled and Chanyeol smiled in return.  
“I missed you, hyung,” Chanyeol confessed. Junmyeon shuffled his hair. 

“Enough to forget I existed?” the older man teased. “Come on, puppy. Let’s go get you better.”


End file.
